


Cheveux

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Series: Regardez-moi [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hair issues, self conscious Shuu, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being stared at almost all evening, Tsukiyama decides questioning Kaneki about it. He would have never guessed the issue was his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheveux

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter 88.

It started out as very quick glimpses in his direction, not lasting even two seconds. Then it became brief glances at him. Until it turned to blunt stares that went on for some good fifteen seconds and he was getting uncomfortable as the hours went by.

Kaneki kept giving Tsukiyama those unreadable looks every moment now and the Gourmet felt ecstatic at first, for getting the boy’s attention, but now he just felt small under that heavy gaze and strangely enough, he wanted nothing more than to shy away from it.

As they talked about going to the 20th ward, the ghoul noticed, that stare, those burning eyes on him. If at least he knew the reason why he was being scrutinized in such a way he wouldn’t be feeling so unusually anxious.

After they had decided to check Kanou’s hospital and everything else was settled, Tsukiyama invited Hinami to go have some coffee with him later that week. The young girl agreed immediately and went up to decide what she would wear.

But those eyes never left him. It seemed that they would never stray from his form and he was nervous. Worried even. He kept bringing his hand up to touch his face, making sure there wasn’t anything on it. He ran a hand over his clothes, to remove any wrinkle or dirt that may have gotten there.

The man stood up to leave; saying goodbye to the duo left in the living room after everything had been settled. But the thought of why he was being stared at all evening kept nagging on his mind, bothering and unnerving him, and he needed to find out the reason or else he’d go insane.

“Kaneki-kun, before I leave, I was hoping I could have a word with you.” He sent a quick glance to Banjou as he turned back around to face the two. “Alone, if possible.” That excuse of a ghoul even gave him a glare but he couldn’t care less.

“It’s okay, Banjou-san.” Kaneki said calmly, nodding at him in reassurance.

Banjou let out a low grunt, but he got up and walked upstairs anyway. He was sure if anything was up, Kaneki would be able to handle it.

“What do you want, Tsukiyama-san?” The boy asked as he stood up as well, moving closer to the older male but still staying a bit away from him.

“Is there something on my face?”

Kaneki blinked at the sudden bluntness, even cocking his head to the side the slightest bit, which Tsukiyama thought it was adorable, confused by the question. “Eh… no, there isn’t. Why?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Tsukiyama furrowed his brows in frustration, resting his hands on his hips. “You’ve been looking at me strangely all evening, Kaneki-kun, I’m starting to get worried.”

The half ghoul blinked again. So he had been found out. The only one he was sure was dense enough to not see him staring, not only saw but was also questioning him. At first, he himself hadn’t noticed what he was doing, but he just couldn’t stop looking.

Biting his bottom lip briefly, the boy took some steps closer to the other until he was standing in front of him. Well, he had nothing to lose now.

“Your hair grew a lot.” Kaneki said it out loud without even realizing at first. Honestly, he had to pay more attention to what he was doing. He craned his neck up a bit, staring at those perfectly and neatly combed locks, tracing every lock of hair with his gray orbs.

“Oh.” Feeling now self conscious, Tsukiyama reached up, combing his slender fingers through his bangs, brushing it a bit off of his face.

He had been letting his hair grow for the past months; only trimming the very ends to make sure it would grow healthily. He was happy, excited even with his new looks, since he never had his hair as long as it was.

But now he was just disappointed with it.

“I’m sorry, Kaneki-kun, I’ll make sure to get an appointment to get my hair cut tomorrow.” A sad smile tugged at the end of the man’s lips, his left hand still brushing his bangs off of his eyes. And he had thought it would look good on him. What a fool he had been. “I can’t look bad around you after all.”

The words left the half ghoul surprised. This was a different side of Tsukiyama he had never seen before. Nervous, self conscious, unsure of himself. And the weird thing wasn’t that; it was that the boy was actually feeling bad for making the older man feel like that.

“N-no! I didn’t mean it like that, Tsukiyama-san!” Kaneki sputtered out quickly, making the Gourmet’s eyes snap back at him. “It’s different but uh… I-I… I like it… I mean, it suits you… I like it… It looks good on you... I just like it… very much.”

And the white haired male reached up hesitantly, grazing his teeth over his bottom lip briefly before brushing his fingers gently over the long locks of the man’s bangs, tucking some strands behind the curve of his ear as he smiled calmly, letting the older know he was being honest.

Tsukiyama was stupefied at the words at first, and then he tensed up as he saw the pale hand being lifted, watching with wide eyes as some of his hair was delicately put behind his ear. Some long quiet seconds went by as he stayed in shock before a fierce flush covered his cheeks, going up to his ears and down his neck.

“Gra-grazie, Kaneki-kun…” He muttered rather shyly, wanting to look away but not being able to remove his eyes from the sweet boy in front of him. To think he was complaining about being stared at just a few moments ago.

Finally realizing what he had done, the boy quickly took his hand back and looked away from the man for what seemed to be the first time in the whole evening as a hot blush tinted his own cheeks.

They spent some uncomfortable minutes in silence, the boy embarrassed and avoiding looking at the man, who was doing quite the opposite, and, even though he was blushing himself, the Gourmet took joy in seeing those pale cheeks colored so lively.

“I… I quite like your hair too, Kaneki-kun.” Tsukiyama said softly, not being able to stay quiet anymore, copying what the half ghoul had done and tenderly putting some strands of white hair behind the curve of his ear. “J’aime tout de toi.”

“Wha-what does that even mean?” Kaneki finally looked back at him, still flushed and still trying to understand what the hell was happening.

Tsukiyama only gave him a small smile, trying to look calm even though he was a mess inside, not understanding the sheer need he felt to cradle the boy in his arms. He just knew he needed to.

Moving his hand from behind the male’s ear, the ghoul rested his palm gently on the nape of the younger’s neck and leaned in. Slowly, Tsukiyama ghosted his lips briefly against Kaneki’s before tenderly pressing them together, blushing lightly and hoping the half ghoul wouldn’t get mad.

And the thought that he was having his first kiss ever with Kaneki was making him feel warm and happy inside, pleasant flutters all around his chest and his stomach.

The boy widened his eyes, seeing how the Gourmet had closed his, and he let out a quiet sound of surprise. But as time went by, his surprise began to wear off and he could realize how soft the lips pressed against his were and how nice they felt. It was quite the shock that Tsukiyama would be so delicate in this matter.

His heart hammered against his chest, his flush got hotter and he pressed on, a small shudder going down his spine as he began to move his lips, silently praying he was doing it right while his eyes fell shut. It was only his first kiss after all and he had close to no idea of what he was doing.

‘Dolce.’ Was the only thing in Tsukiyama’s mind as their lips started to move together, his free arm snaking around the half ghoul’s torso, sighing in delight into the slow kiss, feeling slender yet muscular arms wrap around his neck.

The man’s tongue traced the half ghoul’s bottom lip and Kaneki parted his lips, a quiet sound escaping his throat at the unusual feeling of their tongues brushing against the other, but it felt so good too, especially since Tsukiyama was going so slow.

Reaching higher, the white haired boy tangled his hands in the Gourmet’s hair, tugging very softly at it, secretly thankful to it for bringing him to his current situation. He brushed his fingers over the locks, pleased at the sheer softness of it, adoring how each strand fell perfect back into place after he brushed past it.

Tsukiyama hummed quietly in delight, stepping closer to the half ghoul and tightening his arm around him, lifting his own hand from the other’s neck to bury it in the silky white hair, gently messing it with his fingers.

“Tsukiyama-san…” Kaneki pulled away to breath, flushed and panting, staring with half lidded eyes at the man.

“Mon coeur…”

“Tsukiyama-san!”

The loud call of his name made him step away from the half ghoul immediately, in time to see Hinami walking down the stairs with a dress in hand, another flush crawling up his cheeks.

“What do you think of this one, Flower Man?” The young girl asked, walking closer to the duo and showing the dress to the older man. “Is this one good for when we go out for coffee?”

“O-oui, little lady. It’s perfect!” Tsukiyama answered quickly, flashing a smile to her before turning to Kaneki. “W-well Kaneki-kun, since I already said what I had to say, I’ll be taking my leave. Bonne nuit, mon cher.” He glanced at Hinami, waving briefly. “Bonne nuit, little lady.” He quickly turned around and walked out of the apartment, leaving the duo behind.

“Onii-chan?”

“Hm, yeah Hinami-chan?”

“Why is your hair all messed up in the back?”

Kaneki blushed fiercely and mumbled something about hating his own hair before walking upstairs, leaving a very confused Hinami behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everyone, they've been cockblocked again, but not to worry! The next time I post a fic, they won't be interrupted.


End file.
